The Mistletoe Magic
by JuseaPeterson
Summary: A Cam and Hayley Christmas. One shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: Merry Christmas, or Happy Hanukah or whatever it is that you celebrate at this time of year. A lot of these ideas I got help with from Meloda26 and my younger sister and nephew._

**The Mistletoe Magic**

Cam was sitting at the computer trying to work on getting some codes done when he heard some whispering in one of the adjacent rooms followed by a loud thud. He turned around, "What's going on in there?"

"Nothing." Kapri quickly replied.

Her sister's response was right after it, "Yeah, nothing cousin, just…uh…go back to playing on the computer." Which was followed by a giggle and Kapri telling her to be quiet.

He shook his head; but before he continued he again called to his cousins, "It better be nothing."

He turned back to the screen and found a little message on the bottom left of his screen. He smiled as he clicked on it and read:

_Hey Cam,_

_Family didn't work out for various reasons. So is the invitation still open?_

_Hayley_

Cam quickly typed up the reply:

_Hayley,_

_Sorry about that. Love to have you come._

_Cam_

Cam was about to hit the send button when he heard his phone ring. He lowered that screen and answered the phone, "Hello?"

"Dude, are you there?"

"Where?"

"You know?"

"No Dustin, I don't know."

"That place." Dustin slightly emphasized his voice while Cam rolled his eyes. "That one?"

"Sure. What do you need?"

"Well, can you come to the store?"

"Why?"

"Because I'm trying to pick out a present for your Dad, and well…"

"Dustin does it have to be now?"

"Yeah, it really does."

"Fine." Cam closed his phone and left.

A girl with blond hair looked around the corner.

"Is he gone?" Marah asked her sister.

"Yeah, he's gone. Come on."

The two girls snuck to Cam's computer and the older one sat on the chair while the younger one stood behind her. "Her E-Mail address or her phone number has to be on here somewhere."

Kapri nodded while she started to move the mouse, "Just make sure he doesn't come back while we're on."

"How would I do that?"

"Well I don't know. That's your depar—oh, oh, oh, Marah look. I found it." Kapri excitingly pointed at the screen. She had pulled up the message Cam had forgotten to send to Hayley.

Marah looked over her sister's shoulder. "Hayley's coming. We don't even have to sneak her here!" She jumped up and down. "This is so exciting."

"I know. Let's see when she's coming." Kapri was grateful that Tori had shown her and Marah all about the E-Mail and how to work it. She began digging through Cam's E-Mail, which was a bunch of boring things about computer stuff.

Kapri and Marah forgot to pay attention to the time as Kapri got lost in the E-Mails and Marah had started braiding Kapri's hair and talking. "So then Dustin told me that it was okay to have snowball fights when you're older, so we're planning on having one later. I think it'll be very fun."

"What are you doing on my computer!"

The two sisters jumped and turned around to see a not so happy cousin of theirs glaring at them as he came closer. Kapri looked at Marah and then back at Cam, "We uh…we…we…"

"Were looking on your Christmas stuff." Marah looked at Kapri.

"We were seeing if we could find pictures of Christmas decorations." Kapri proudly stated.

Cam raised an eyebrow, "That computer isn't for playing around, now if you'll excuse me."

Marah and Kapri hurried into the next room.

Cam sat down still watching the next room. He shook his head and pulled back up the E-Mail to Hayley and sent it. Dustin had already picked out the outfit for Cam's Dad but kept asking him questions that really had nothing to do with the present at all, so he left. He thought about checking on what Marah and Kapri had been doing, but realized that there was no point because they didn't really have much to do on line.

After a few minutes he noticed a new response in his inbox. He opened it and read:

_Cam, _

_Thanks. Can't stay on long—very busy. I'll see you soon._

_Hayley_

Cam began working on the rest of his E-Mail and then other programs he wanted to work on. Hayley and him had only decided on becoming official a month ago. He had started to talk to her a couple of years ago. He found out that she knew about him and the rangers and then she explained how she knew of the Dino Thunder Rangers. They began talking, he helped her out with plans for a bike that she had wanted to do for one of the rangers there and then he helped her with an idea of a mobile truck to take care of Mesogog at the end. They just continued talking and finally decided to go out.

He had invited her here for Christmas because she hadn't been sure about what her family was doing, and since they obviously weren't doing anything, she was now coming here. Cam shook his head and began focusing on the codes he wanted to have done.

Marah and Kapri had been setting up Ninja Ops for quite a while. The first piece that they had put up had been the mistletoe right above the chair in front of the computer.

"They both love computers, so it makes the most sense." Kapri had reasoned.

Marah had agreed. They were almost done when Dustin came. "Hey, I brought the garland you asked for."

Jumping up and running over Marah grabbed the garland with a quick kiss to Dustin's cheek, "Thanks. And thank you for getting Cam away from his computer the other day."

Dustin turned a little red and scratched the back of his head, "No problem."

"So are you going to help?"

"Yeah."

Soon enough all the decorations were up and by that time Cam and Tori had come back from getting the food to eat. Hunter, Blake and Dustin came in soon afterwards having just gotten cleaned after riding. And with Sensei there the party started.

Kapri went over to Marah who was talking with Dustin. "Cousin's leaving."

Marah looked over in alarm, "Oh no, now what are we going to do?"

"Relax, it's good. He's getting Hayley."

"Oh, that's so exciting! I can't wait."

"Calm down, we still have to get them under there."

Soon enough Cam showed up with Hayley and with a stern look from Tori to some of the guys they remained quiet enough on their comments. Marah and Kapri watched excitedly as Cam was talking with Hayley, the two were starting to walk towards the computer when Sensei called Cam over, which left Hayley alone. She continued over to the computer.

"She's right under the mistletoe. Now we just have to wait for cousin." Kapri said.

"I know." Marah said. Then Shane walked up to Hayley. "Kapri, Shane's under the mistletoe."

Kapri gasped, "No! They can't kiss."

"Go get him."

"Alright, alright."

Kapri walked over to Shane and Hayley, "Hi Shane, hi Hayley. Would you excuse us Hayley? Shane and I have to talk." Kapri grabbed his hand and dragged him off.

Marah breathed a sigh of relief. Blake then walked over to Hayley, but before Marah could go and stop them Hayley nodded and walked over to where the food was. Marah knew that her mission wasn't over yet, if Cam came back and Blake was there? Not good. She started over but was beat by Tori. The two glanced up and saw the mistletoe and started leaning in. The brunette rushed towards them, "Tori, Blake."

They both looked at her, "What?" Tori asked.

"Don't use the magic of the mistletoe, you guys are already married. Go somewhere quiet."

Tori and Blake looked at each other, "Alright, fine. I don't mind going somewhere else with Tori."

Tori smiled at Blake and the two headed off.

Turning Marah saw Kapri giving her the thumbs up. Then she saw Dustin and Hunter talking which ended up Dustin walking over to Marah.

"Hey, so…um…"

Gasping Marah pointed over at Hunter, "Did he show the mistletoe to you?"

"Marah, I…"

"Dustin we can kiss later. Come on." She grabbed his hand and pulled him away. Luckily no one else went over near the computer. Soon the party was over and everyone headed out including two disappointed sisters. Cam and Hayley were the only ones left up as Sensei had already gone to bed.

"Here, did you want to see what I was explaining to you before you go to bed?"

"Sure."

Cam sat down on the computer and the two went through a bunch of blueprints Cam had completed. Hayley made some comments and there were some adjustments made, and soon Cam looked at the clock, "Wow it's 3."

"Yeah, I'm getting tired. How about we call it a night?"

"Sounds good." Cam stood up and stretched. "I'm glad you were able to come."

"Me too. It was a lot of fun—all of it."

"Yeah, they can be."

Hayley smiled, "Thanks for inviting me."

"You're welcome."

The two slowly leaned in and kissed. Cam pulled Hayley a bit closer as they deepened the kiss. They pulled away after a few minutes and smiled at each other. "Been waiting for that." Hayley said.

Cam smiled, "Really?"

"Yeah, really. So, I'll see you in the morning?"

"In the morning."

He smiled as the two departed and went to their rooms.

Unbeknownst to the couple was two people spying on them. A brunette and blonde turned and headed back to their apartment. "See, Marah that website was right."

"Yep, the mistletoe did its Christmas magic."

"It sure did."

"When do you think they'll get married?"


End file.
